


Never Let Go Of Me

by lyrical_heart



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Cutting, Depression, Don't read if you're sensitive to these issues, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Self-Harm, Sweet, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_heart/pseuds/lyrical_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader struggles with staying in recovery, and asks her dear friend to come help her through a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go again with the therapeutic writing! Haha. I really have been dealing with a lot of stress at work recently (mainly caused by the guy I mentioned in my last fic who did the heartbreaking), and have been having a lot of trouble keeping my mind on a safe track that won't make me hate myself, and I thought maybe putting all of these thoughts/things/struggles into a story might help some.
> 
> So here we go! Hopefully this is therapeutic for you as well if you've ever struggled with any of these issues.
> 
> This really is not the best I've ever written. In fact it kind of sucks, but it's mainly for my own purposes. Haha. And it's super short.
> 
> Title inspired by this wonderful [song](tO3n1oSPW58). Stay strong, lovelies! :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

She just couldn’t do it. She’d been walking around feeling numb for days trying to get through all of this. With all the sudden new pressure at work and all of the responsibilities that came with it, she was spent. It was just too much.

She sat on top of the lid of her toilet, contemplating what to do. She couldn’t make the twisting feeling that had been in her gut for days now go away, or the feeling of impending doom, and what made it worse was that with every bite of food she took, she felt less and less hungry, and more and more tempted to go back to her old habits of purging and self-harming.

It had been over a few years since she stopped both and started her journey of recovery, but there were definitely moments where she had a hard time fighting off the temptations. However, they hadn’t been this urgent and persistent in a while, and she knew she’d be in trouble if she didn’t ask for help soon.

She knew she was teetering on the edge of falling into addicting self-destructive patterns again, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She picked up her phone, and sent a quick text to her best friend, and loving boyfriend Tom.

**Hey, it’s me. Rough night. Not feeling well. Don’t know what to do.**

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated.

_Be right over._

And, about 15 minutes later, there he was at the door to her apartment, knocking vigorously.

She uncurled herself, and hopped off the closed seat cover at the sound, and within seconds had opened up the door.

The second her saw her, he flung his arms around her. That was all it took to break the dam of tears she’d been holding in.

She began to bawl into his shirt. They stood there like this for a few minutes before he led her over to the couch.

He reached up and wiped away the tears that had made their way down her cheek, holding her head in his hands. He looked directly into her eyes and spoke. “Whoever hurt you, whoever caused this pain, I’m truly sorry. You deserve more than that, and I wish I could keep you from feeling such things.”

Still holding her head in his hands, he bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. She pressed back softly, letting her eyes fall shut before he pulled away.

After that, they spent the rest of the night talking, playing games, watching safe shows on Netflix, and just doing things to help her feel better. Dealing with depression and anxiety could be really hard to deal with at times, but ever since she’d met Tom, she felt like she had at least one person supporting her in her recovery. He’d seen the worst of her struggles far before they’d begun dating, and yet, his love for her still remained. She couldn’t ask for anything or anyone better.

By the end of the night, they'd found themselves cuddling underneath the warm covers of her bed. This wouldn’t be the last of these sort of days, but for now, she felt safe in his arms, and that’s more than she could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, if you've ever struggled with self harm, or an eating disorder, or anything of the sort, I really hope this was helpful for you. If you're struggling today, know that you're loved and you're not alone. You'll be ok, I promise.
> 
> I love you all very, very dearly, and I'm always here if you need to talk. :)
> 
> -Samiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
